


【伊格诺克】有光

by Amorrd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd
Summary: 他们在王宫废墟遇到少年诺克提斯。#问就是万能的水晶#时间线在结局几年后，三人存活设定
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 8





	【伊格诺克】有光

「然后，王子和公主幸福快乐的生活在了一起。」  
诺克提斯大半张脸埋在被里，只露出一双圆滚滚的蓝眼睛。他说话瓮声瓮气。  
「没有了吗？」  
「没有了。」伊格尼斯合上童话书，他在墨镜后眯起眼睛，慢慢给少年掖好被角，「你也该睡觉了，诺克特。」  
「我睡不着，」诺克提斯说，「普隆普特明天要带我去看卡托布帕雷斯。伊格尼斯，你见过卡托布帕雷斯吗？」  
「见过。肉质不错，虽然个头很大，但是做成料理肉质鲜美，一点也不柴。」  
诺克提斯一把掀开伊格尼斯掖好的被子，他看起来比伊格尼斯讲童话前还要兴奋。  
「卡托布帕雷斯长什么样？是像图鉴上说的那样吗？很大但移动速度不快？那么大应该切哪里？」  
「诺克特，」伊格尼斯轻轻叹气，「你该睡觉了。」  
笑容逐渐从男孩脸上消失。他乖乖躺好，规规矩矩塞进四四方方的被子。伊格尼斯再次为他调整好床被，军师在床头为少年留下一杯温水，最后将灯光设定成适合入睡的亮度。  
他做这些的时候诺克提斯一直乖巧的沉默，他在少年时代安静又腼腆。虽然看起来一副生人勿近，但实际上好心肠的要命。被屏障保护的王都本就不大，王子大多数时间都待在鸟笼一样的王宫里。这是多方面的考虑。  
他总是一个人安静地跑过大理石长廊，光穿过指尖，影子被拉的很长。  
  
他们都说诺克提斯被周围人宠坏了，雷吉斯、莫妮卡、杰瑞德……他们在惯着王子挑食和小脾气方面功不可没。普隆普特走到王子身边用了差不多十年，古拉迪欧最开始对诺克提斯没什么好印象。他们遇到的诺克提斯似乎一开始就是脾气不好的小孩，看起来冷冷淡淡，对什么都不耐烦。  
其实不是。  
诺克提斯曾经是很沉默的小孩，喜欢躲在雷吉斯背后，腼腆地看着外人。他话很少，只有露娜弗蕾亚来的时候话才会变多。他常常仰起头，安安静静听别人说话，王子从不吝啬他的笑容，只是能看到的时候很少。  
因为他是王子，是未来的天选之王。人们和他说话总是带点顾忌，哪怕他们仅仅是敬畏之心。他们不应该和王子吵架，不应该直视王子的眼睛，不应该对王子说话不恭不敬。  
所以每次露娜弗蕾亚来，诺克提斯都很开心。对未来懵懵懂懂的孱弱王子坐在轮椅上，未来的王和未来的神使依偎在一起，男孩安静微笑，睫毛被染上金。  
光落在他的头顶，他眼底明亮。  
黑发女人闭着眼，笑容温和，又看不透深意。  
「诺克提斯殿下看起来很幸福是吗？」  
少年伊格尼斯点头。  
甘蒂亚娜笑容更深，只是不知为何伊格尼斯从女人垂下的眉眼间看出几分悲意。  
多年后，戒指将视野烧尽、一切堕入黑暗之前，他才在那一刹明白女人未竟的话语。  
他的王子不会永远幸福。  
而他们所有人对于那个结局，都无能为力。  
  
少年睁着蓝眼睛一眨不眨地看着他。半晌，军师叹气。  
「再讲一个故事就睡觉。」  
诺克提斯欢呼。  
「我想听大战精金龟！」  
「这个太长了，不行。」  
  
世界重建的第五个年头，有人在王宫废墟发现了男孩。印索穆尼亚大战之后成为废墟，水电交通在路西斯被占领的十年间早已荒废，比起其他地区重建价值要低。虽然是路西斯曾经的首都，但在王族覆灭的如今，重建没什么意义，还浪费本就不多的资源。王宫和先代王族纪念碑作为历史文物，其他能用的如完整石材早被拉到其他地区作为材料。除了巡逻的王之剑，就只有普通工人。  
在终于得空修缮王宫的时候，有工人在王宫广场前遇到了男孩。他穿着一身死气沉沉的黑，坐在广场台阶前。  
「你叫什么？」工人蹲下问。  
他以为的走失男孩抬起头。  
「诺克提斯，」他说，「诺克提斯·路西斯·伽拉姆。」  
  
事情被上报后王族相关生还者们纷纷赶到印索穆尼亚，包括在远方执行猎人任务的伊丽斯和塔尔科特。希德年事已高，便让希德妮替他跑了这一趟。  
旧识聚在一处，男孩站在莫妮卡身后，只露出半张脸。像只胆小的松鼠，一有风吹草动就溜走。  
「……诺克提斯殿……陛下？」  
男孩不说话，半晌，慢慢点头。  
普隆普特往前迈了一步，男孩躲得更靠后。  
「诺克特？是我，我啊，普隆普特。你一起吃垃圾食品打游戏肝王之骑士的朋友。」  
「……我不认识你，」他说，胆怯的不行，却还挺直腰板故作坚强，「这里是哪？你们是谁？」  
  
「他没有记忆，除了诺克提斯·路西斯·伽拉姆这个名字外想不起来别的。问了是怎么出现在王宫广场的，反反复复也只有一句『她让我在那里等的』。」莫妮卡转动签字笔，诺克提斯安置在卧室内。王宫人员站在门口，神色凝重。  
「她？」古拉迪欧拉斯皱眉，「露娜弗蕾亚殿下？」  
「不清楚，」女人摇头，「陛下这个样子没有办法出现在民众面前。发现他的工人那边我已经谈好了，不用担心。现在的问题是……」莫妮卡叹气，风霜蚀刻皮肤，留下道道皱纹，银丝在灯下泛着光。  
她眼底浑浊，脊背微微佝偻。她不再养猫了，不再奋斗在一线，不再挑灯熬夜处理文件。  
她已经不再年轻了。  
女人轻轻叹气。  
「我没有时间照顾殿下。」  
「那么，」伊格尼斯说，「我来。」  
  
诺克提斯很乖。这让古拉迪欧拉斯和普隆普特很意外。后者很得孩子喜爱，配上那张娃娃脸，简直刷好感度利器。友人的活动范围逐渐缩减至印索穆尼亚周围，不忙的时候常常带着相机跑来和少年玩。诺克提斯坐在床边听着，有时两个人闹成一团，古拉迪欧拉斯站在一边吐槽你们俩谁才是小孩子。  
「诶——有什么关系，」金发青年鼓着脸，「要平等的和小孩子交朋友，平、等、的。你说是不是，诺克特？」  
诺克特双手背在身后，男孩想了想。  
「我不知道，」他笑着说，「但普隆普特是我的朋友。我喜欢普隆普特。」  
灰尘在光下飞舞，男孩弯起好看的眼睛。  
「古拉迪欧也是，还有伊格尼斯。」他说的很认真，也很用力，「那个，虽然我没有过去的记忆，但我还是要说——我最喜欢你们了。」  
空气陷入安静。  
普隆普特抿了下嘴唇。他的表情很奇怪，像哭，又像在笑。喉咙涌上灼烧感，几欲作呕；年轻人抽了抽鼻子，他红着眼眶，对懵懂的男孩轻声说：「啊，我也是。」  
  
「就那么喜欢普隆普特吗？」伊格尼斯问，他把烤好的蛋糕放在桌上。男孩正翻看旅行相册。虽然有SD卡，但普隆普特更喜欢实体感。他在王都决战前洗出了所有的照片，仔仔细细封进相册。  
男孩点头。他大口喝着巧克力奶。  
「普隆普特很好，古拉迪欧也很好。但是和普隆普特在一起更放松。」他说到这皱皱鼻子，「不知道为什么，和古拉迪欧在一起的时候，总觉得他会催我去和他一起挥舞那把大剑。」  
伊格尼斯失笑。  
他抽出手帕，为诺克提斯擦掉嘴角的奶油。男孩自然地仰起头。  
「我呢，诺克特？」他问，声音和手上动作一样轻柔，「诺克特是怎么看我的？」  
男孩眨眨眼睛。  
伊格尼斯回过神，他摇摇头，觉得自己真是越活越回去了，去和小孩子纠结这个问题。简直就像问「更喜欢爸爸还是妈妈」那么蠢。  
他想他只是太想念诺克特。男孩在他眼里永远是没长大的模样，无论是搬出去住，还是旅行时，亦或是王都决战前夜。诺克提斯在伊格尼斯眼里一直是个孩子，小小的，瘦弱的，握手都是慢慢的小孩子。  
你太惯着他了，古拉迪欧拉斯说。那是某次旅行的间隙。王之盾在他背后皱眉。他这样永远也长不大，我是说心理上。  
诺克特做自己就好。他把刀叉控干，放进餐盒。路西斯的每一位国王都有自己的特色，我们不能强求他走陛下的老路。王是船长，而你我作为臣子的任务就是保护这艘船不倾覆。  
但是没有不会开船的船长。与外表相反，古拉迪欧拉斯称得上牙尖嘴利。失去了舵手大副和航海员，哪怕只有一个人，船长也要把船开下去。  
「那就在船靠岸之前保住自己的命。」他从古拉迪欧拉斯身边经过，「我发过誓，古拉迪欧。无论发生什么，我都要保护他到最后一刻。」  
  
诺克提斯将手放在伊格尼斯手背上。  
军师一愣。  
「没有伊格尼斯我会很难过，」男孩说的很认真，「我会很伤心。没有人为我做好吃的料理，没有人为我讲睡前故事。我会不习惯，会很伤心很伤心。」  
瞳孔倒映伊格尼斯微讶的脸。  
「伊格尼斯对我来说很重要。」  
  
诺克提斯就拜托你多费心了。  
或许是诅咒，伊格尼斯想，他伸出手，带翻水杯。不锈钢落在地上骨碌碌转了几圈，撞在墙角又是一声响。  
他不应该在那个时候走进王宫，不应该答应陛下。他先对诺克特伸出手，所以他活该一辈子都丢盔卸甲——在诺克提斯面前。  
眼睛还在痛。古拉迪欧说他的眼睛被魔法灼伤，又碰了水，伤的很重。普隆普特说你好好养伤，诺克特伤的没有你重。  
但是不行，伊格尼斯想，不行。  
他摸索着，沿着墙壁，慢慢找到拐杖。他颤颤巍巍走着，贴着墙。拐杖用的不是很熟练，频繁打到墙壁，吵的人心烦。  
诺克特在哪？他那个喜欢睡懒觉的任性王子在哪？  
露娜弗蕾亚殿下没了，伊格尼斯咬紧下唇，没了。她当着诺克特的面被亚丹杀了。他知道露娜弗蕾亚殿下对诺克特有多重要，失去了父亲和未婚妻，诺克特还好吗？  
诺克特很少说有关印索穆尼亚和雷吉斯国王的事。青年有时候像锯嘴的葫芦，把好多事都憋在心里。抱怨蔬菜抱怨早起，但是很少抱怨召唤神明对身体负担有多重。那些普通人没法参与进去的事情，路西斯最后的王族对此都沉默不语。似乎只要他不谈起，那些都可以如同没发生过，粉饰太平。  
古拉迪欧说诺克特不成熟，他说这话时咬牙切齿，有几分恨铁不成钢。伊格尼斯却觉得还好，无论发生什么，他们总会在王子身边。  
总会在的。  
下唇鲜血淋漓，伊格尼斯想，总会在的。  
他一路跌跌撞撞，像个不识路的疯子，用肩膀撞开房门。门前瓷瓶摇摇晃晃，掉在走廊一声脆响。伊格尼斯却不管，他踉踉跄跄，步履不稳跌在绒毯上。盲眼的人挣扎爬向床，像那时候穿过半个水都找他的王子一样。他握住绸缎床单，拽着金线流苏，伊格尼斯指尖颤抖，落在诺克提斯温热的颈侧。  
他还活着。  
他的王子还活着。  
「我希望你能支持他，无论是以朋友的身份，还是以兄长的身份。」  
还请您，原谅我。  
绷带晕开水痕，满身伤痕的军师垂下头。  
他身形单薄，背影不堪重负。可他握住诺克提斯手的时候，犹如握住浮木。  
结痂的嘴唇即将贴上诺克提斯指尖，却在最后一刻停住。  
他们隔得很近，只有几毫米；伊格尼斯只要微微前倾，前倾一点，一点点，他就可以碰到诺克提斯指尖。  
空气似是成墙。  
而信徒在墙前沉默。  
他最后只是低下头。  
仅仅，低下头。  
  
「你恨过六神吗？」  
一次醉醺醺的聚会上，普隆普特突然问。  
「我挺恨的。」  
友人双颊微红，他仰头灌了口酒，小胡子随着动作摇晃。  
「啊，如果是甘蒂亚娜和露娜弗蕾亚殿下，我还是挺喜欢的。」  
伊格尼斯提醒他：「露娜弗蕾亚殿下是神使，本质还是人类。」  
普隆普特拎着半瓶啤酒，看塔尔科特和伊丽斯胡闹。他模样和尼福尔海姆那个爹越发相像。伊格尼斯看过相关情报。  
「抱歉抱歉我忘了，」普隆普特笑笑，向后仰，「明明没过几年，再次吃到伊格尼斯的料理却这么怀念。」  
伊格尼斯没说话，只是把柴火挑了下。  
普隆普特的声音混合着酒气。  
「我以为解决掉亚丹，夺回我们的首都，这一切就都结束了。我们会给诺克特搞一个盛大的加冕典礼……从印索穆尼亚到雷斯特尔姆。」  
伊格尼斯说：「浪费财力。天选之王的回归和加冕虽然非常振奋人心，但搞得这么铺张浪费还是算了。」  
「是是，军师大人，」友人难掩笑意，「您说的对。」  
伊格尼斯扯下嘴角。  
「我甚至想好了那天站在哪个角度给诺克特拍照。归来的天选之王……一定很帅气。诺克特摸鱼的时候会被古拉迪欧追着打，虽然是中年人了但是遇到麻烦还是会选择把我推出去，结果一定是我们俩一起躲在伊格尼斯身后。」伊格尼斯听到一声哂笑，「但为什么是这样的结局呢？」  
普隆普特晃了晃最后那点酒。古拉迪欧揉着伊丽斯的头，朝这边走来。  
「伊格尼斯，说是『挺胸抬头地活下去』，但我真想这个『挺胸抬头』里，也有诺克特。」  
「说好一起创造个平等的国家……那张椅子上却空无一人。」  
伊格尼斯沉默。他突然夺过酒瓶，在普隆普特和古拉迪欧的惊愕里一仰而尽。  
「……如果憎恨有用的话，普隆普特。」  
  
无论发生什么，我都会保护他。  
如果憎恨有用的话。  
  
他想过吗？  
当然想过。  
牺牲诺克特的世界他才不要。伊格尼斯不是没有过这样的想法。  
但是诺克特会吗？  
他的王子会吗？  
在死了那么多人之后，在露娜弗蕾亚殿下和雷吉斯陛下牺牲之后，诺克提斯会那么做吗？  
黑暗里，伊格尼斯捂住脸。  
他比任何人都要清楚这个答案。  
  
「伊格尼斯。」  
他回过神。  
「怎么了，诺克特？」  
男孩站在他面前。  
「伊格尼斯摘下眼镜可以看见东西吗？」  
他先是一愣，然后笑了笑。  
「可以看见，但是很模糊，需要眼镜辅助矫正。」  
伊格尼斯蹲在诺克提斯面前。  
「普隆普特已经到楼下了，要我抱你下楼吗？」  
诺克提斯摇头。  
「我可以自己走。」他握住伊格尼斯的手，「要是让古拉迪欧看见伊格尼斯抱着我下楼，又会嘲笑我的。谁要他嘲笑。」  
伊格尼斯轻笑。  
「是吗？我知道了。晚上想吃什么？」  
「想吃鱼。」  
「那么配菜是蔬菜汤，可以吗诺克特？」  
「……不要。」  
「你需要吃蔬菜。不可以挑食……好吧，下次。」 

他想这是六神最后的仁慈。  
把诺克提斯重新送回到所有思念他的人身边。没有记忆也没关系，重新再来罢了。  
然后，一起昂首挺胸的活下去。  
  
当天边染上金红，引擎渐弱，诺克提斯在微风里朝伊格尼斯跑来。他这次却没像以往那样扑进伊格尼斯怀里，而是堪堪站定。  
他身后跟着喘不上气的普隆普特。  
伊格尼斯看看普隆普特，又看看诺克提斯。  
「闯祸了？」他不抱希望地问。  
两个人异口同声：「才没有！」  
他愣了下，晚霞忽然涌进视野，云层裹挟着霞光，细碎的吉尔花开在废墟上。他看见普隆普特长着雀斑的脸，耳尖和面颊火一样；诺克提斯站在他面前，男孩突然抓住他的手。像撒娇，像久别重逢。  
他的笑容和初次见面别无二致。时光兜兜转转，指针转了一个圈；那些岁月里的身影渐渐重合。是少年，是二十岁，是三十岁，是现在。  
他说：  
「哟，我回来了，伊格尼斯。」

FIN.


End file.
